Three-dimensional (3D) bioprinting refers to a printing process in which patterns of biological materials such as cells are deposited using three-dimensional printing technologies in such a way that their functions are preserved. Some of the technologies that are used for 3D bioprinting of cells are photolithography, magnetic bioprinting, stereolithography, and direct cell extrusion. Once printed, the bioprinted pre-tissue is transferred to an incubator and the cell-based pre-tissue matures into a tissue. The biological material (e.g. cells), however, is typically encapsulated in a hydrogel which helps to support and/or promote tissue growth. A hydrogel is a liquid that becomes a gelatinous solid when exposed to a curing agent. Curing agents can include UV light, cross-linking polymers, or chemicals such as calcium chloride. It is difficult to print biological materials with hydrogels with specificity and precision due to the mixing effects between the curing agent and the biological materials. In addition, the timing of the mixing poses a very difficult problem in standard bioprinting, as the curing effects are time dependent as well, meaning the mixing profile becomes a very constrained problem, often with few potential optimization points. In addition, the printing process itself can be inefficient. In particular, the current technique for bioprinting is to use rasterpaths for printing one layer at a time. Such process can be time consuming and inefficient.